Five Nights at Freddy's: The Loud Chronicles
by EmperorWolfgang
Summary: The Louds meet a new family that's been in town for years. One Loud get's really close to one of the family members, but when an incident renders that person on the brink of death, the Loud can't help but grieve & seethe in pain & rage. What has happened to reach this point? Let's rewind the tape to the beginning and find out.


Prologue: Unforgivable

"Move faster, he's fading!" A distraught and worried adult male voice said in the empty halls of the pitch-black building.

"We're moving as fast as we can, Fredrick!" A worried adult female voice said.

"He's going to be okay, right? He's like a little brother to me! Said a mocking but still worried female voice.

"Don't worry Rose, he'll be fine. Charlie will make sure of it." The adult female voice said.

"He's my little brother, of course I'll make sure he pulls through." Another young female voice vowed. "Eddy, teleport on ahead and activate the elevator, and Whitney, call the others." Charlette said.

"Yes ma'am" a young male voice said.

Already on it, Charlie!" A slightly older female voice said with a thick British accent.

Two doors bust open as a group of fourteen broke through. One of them was on the phone while another one with pigtails was carrying a small crying seven-year-old girl with messy blonde hair with splotches of blood in it and singes in it with a chipped and mangled tiara sitting on her head. She also wore a tattered, burned and bloodied pink dress. Two strong looking boys lingered near the front carrying a stretcher with a small eight-year old boy on it.

Pigtail girl was currently trying to soothe the crying girl in her arms. "There, there, Lola, he'll be okay. You know as well as we do that he's a tough nut to kill. He'll pull through, I promise."

The little girl still sniffling spoke to her " I know he is, Beth, but I just can't help but worry. If I didn't get captured, he wouldn't of had to come after me and he wouldn't have gotten himself hurt."

"And he'd do it a thousand times over again to make sure your safe. Besides us, you're the bestest friend he's ever had." Beth said.

Lola lifted her head to reveal parts of her face were burnt and her cheeks were red from crying and her makeup running. She had a black eye and several cuts on her face and bloody lips. "I know, but I just can't help but BLAME myself! My Wolf Prince could be on his deathbed, and I can't do anything to help! If I hadn't fallen for such an obvious trap, NONE of this would have happened! It's all my fault." She said going back to sobbing.

One of the boys carrying the stretcher looked over and asked, "Aren't you a little young to be caring THIS deeply about someone?"

Lola looked over at the one who spoke and replied angrily "NO ONE FUCKING ASKED YOU, CHUCK!" Everyone, slightly caught off guard by her curse, stumbled a bit. Fredrick turned to Lola and said with a pointed finger "Language young lady!" "I DON'T FUCKING GIVE A DMAN RIGHT NOW ,FREDRICK! I'M BURNT, I HAVE BLOOD ALL OVER ME, AND IM TRAUMATIZED! HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN MY CURRENT STATE TO MY FAMILY?! HOW AM I GOING TO BREAK THE NEWS TO LORI?!" Lola shouted.

"Lola just calm down" Beth said. Lola reached up and yanked on one of her pigtails and pulled her down so she could whisper harshly in her ear "Don't you tell me to fucking calm down! I've had a rough couple of days, I barely got any sleep, and my Wolf Prince is injured and fading. So just back the fuck off! Or I will tell Lincoln about your private collection. I'm sure he'll love to know how much you'd love to be his **Circus Baby**." She said letting go of the girl's pigtail as all she just did was stumble "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I"

Fredrick, overhearing what was said, glanced towards the pigtail girl and said "Elizabeth, we will talk about this later." Elizabeth could do nothing but silently whimper as they ran down some stairs. The one called Eddy was at the elevator and had it activated for them to go down into the basement. Whitney said she'd stay behind and wait for the others to arrive, and despite protests from Lola, Elizabeth said they'd stay behind; but told them to come get her and Lola when the boy woke up, which ceased the girl's protests. The rest of the group proceeded and went down the elevator while Whitney waited upstairs for the others to arrive. Lola sat around the corner of the stairs, her arms hugging her knees and her head hidden from view behind her legs and she was silently crying; Elizabeth was next to her, trying to comfort her in her time of grieving.

As she was sobbing, Lola felt something in her pocket. Pulling it out revealed it to be her cell phone and it was open to a certain picture. In that picture was a certain someone at a certain party. Lola scowled at the picture as the hand holding her phone began to tremble. Her eyes seemed to glow red and she began to emit what sounds like a growl from a canine. "I will never forgive you for this…" She muttered quietly as her hand trembled more and more. Elizabeth took notice and started to scoot back a little. "You will pay for this…" Summoning strength she didn't even know she had she began to crush her phone, with sparks flying off it due to the pressure. "NO, YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!" She declared in righteous fury as she crushed her phone into a million pieces, not even bothered by the electricity that hit her hand as her phone broke. Lola growled in anger and roared to the sky in absolute rage. Her shout being so loud it rattled the entire building and the neighborhood as well.

Lola huffed, and growled in fury as she was trying to restrain herself from going after the one responsible. 'He will pay with his life!' was the only thought running through her head. Elizabeth meanwhile was on the other side of the room, frightened by Lola's sudden outburst of anger as Whitney ran down the stairs to see what the commotion was. Both she and Elizabeth blinked in surprise and rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't hallucinating what they were currently seeing.

Lola's eyes were pitch black, with white pinpricks. D-Did she die somehow?

Unheard by all, you could practically hear a faint "La la la la la la la la la" repeating over and over in the background. As if the one responsible was silently taunting them.

* * *

By now, you are surely lost. How did this happen? Who's the kid in the stretcher? Who are these people? What the hell happened to Lola? Why is she with these people? Why are her eyes black with white pinpricks? Who's this guilty person she's rambling about? I assure you those questions will be answered, but to truly understand we will have to rewind the tape back to when this all began. We will need to rewind back to the summer before this summer. Patience folks, because we have a lot of ground to cover before we get back to…this. This isn't your ordinary run of the mill Five Nights at Freddy's story. This one will likely be the most unique Freddy's story you've ever seen or even conceived in your mind's eye. Let us get started. Welcome to….

**Five Nights at Freddy's**

**The Loud Chronicles**


End file.
